The Easter Wolf
by RedWolfJarred
Summary: It is Easter, so we decided to write an Easter story. You may recognize a character from When Worlds Collide. Enjoy.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**The Easter Wolf**

**TOKYO**

In the Roberts mansion, Jarred was decorating the place with pastel colors and was boiling eggs. Easter was tomorrow, a special holiday in his heart. As he dyed the eggs, Renee watched and became interested.

"So this is how you celebrate Easter?" Renee asked, amazed at what her little brother could do.

"You bet, Renee. I plan to invite all the Mews over for Easter dinner. I will cook a ham, hard-boil some eggs, and I ccould share stories of the Easter Bunny," Jarred said with a smile.

"Easter bunny? I never heard of that one." Renee said, curious about the creature.

"Oh, he's a wonderful fellow. He delivers candy to the children in Easter Baskets while they sleep," Jarred said happily.

That would make Renee laugh. Not only because she thought it was cute, but to see her brother celebrate something.

"I wish I could meet the Easter Bunny. Unfortunatly, people in Japan never celebrate Easter." Renee said sadly.

"Don't worry. If you believe in your heart, sis, then the Easter Bunny will come to you." Jarred said with encouragement as he hugged her.

That night, Renee was dressed and ready for bed. Decked in her usual pajamas, one of the servants came in with a glass of water.

"Mistress Renee, why are we going through with this Easter?" the servant asked, confused with Jarred's behavior.

"I know it's troubling, but Jarred spent most of his movie career in America. He picked up these holiday traditions from them, and as the head of this mansion, I think we should be more tolerant to his views," Renee replied in a stern voice.

"Yes, Mistress, you are right. We all need to be more mindful of Master Jarred. He did plan this party after all." the servant said.

**LOS ANGELES**

The Easter Bunny, carrying his candy to the children of Los Angeles, had finished his deliery to the houses.

"That's a good start. Now, to San Francisco." He said happily.

Suddenly, Deep Blue appeared and grabbed the bunny, dragging him into a dark alley.

"Who are you?" The Easter Bunny asked in terror, spilling his basket of treats.

"I know who you are, Easter Bunny. You have incredible power, and therefore...," Deep Blue said as he infused the Easter Bunny with a Predacyte. As a result, he became monsterous, and he was mad.

"Now, my new Predacyte, I need you to go to Tokyo." Deep Blue said with a smirk as he left. Unknown to him, the Easter Bunny was a sentient being, capable of performing miracles. He was a type of angel and served a celestral being the humans called God.

Fortunately, one of the bunny's angel friends was watching and was shocked of what happened. Unfortunately, she could not stop Deep Blue of doing his misdeed, but that did not mean she could not try to save the Easter Bunny. Needing help, the angel went to Tokyo and found the Roberts Mansion. There, she saw Renee and came to her in a vision.

"An angel? Why are you visiting me?" Renee asked curiously.

"Renee Roberts, something bad has happened to The Easter Bunny. I like to ask you to fill in for him. I will give you the magical powers he has." the angel replied.

"I will. My brother, Jarred, told me about him, and if something has happened to him, then I'll do it," Renee said.

Soon, a holy light covered Renee, melting her pajamas away as her wolf ears and tail popped out. When she opened her eyes, she was in a purple bunny outfit with a small hole on the front exposing her belly button. Her wolf ears and tail are out, as her hair was now the same shade of purple while in her Mew form.

"Wow, this is cute. Okay, let's do this." Renee said as she went off.

All night, she went to every house in America, delivering candy. One house she visited had a little girl, who had seen her.

"Are you the Easter Bunny?" the little girl asked.

"Actually, I am the Easter Wolf. The Easter Bunny is out sick, so I am filling in for him." Renee replied with a smile.

"Really? Can I have a picture with you?" The little girl asked.

"Sure," Renee replied as the little girl used a digital camera to take a picture of her and Renee.

"Thanks, Easter Wolf. The Easter Bunny should be happy to have someone like you keeping Easter on time." The little girl said smiling as she left for bed.

"So, this is what Jarred meant when he mentioned the Easter Bunny. He brought joy to the hearts of kids, and I can feel it. Well, I hope he and the others are okay." Renee said as she went on.

**TOKYO**

Mew Kiba and the other remaining Mews went with the angel to confront the Easter Bunny. Mew Kiba was shocked at what happened to a holiday icon and made a decision.

"Mews, I think violence is not the answer this time. I'll go alone." Mew Kiba said as he approached the Predacyte. He offered a dyed Easter egg to him.

"Mr. Cottontail, I know what has happened to you. I also know you have the power to break free. Please, think of all the children." Mew Kiba said as he gave him the egg.

"An...egg...," the Predacyte said as it was diffused, restoring the Easter Bunny to his former self, Peter Cottontail. He looked around and saw he was in Tokyo and saw Mew Kiba.

"Thank you. Your kindness has released me from what that horrible Deep Blue did, but now, I fear I cannot make it in time to complete my delivery." he said sadly.

Suddenly, Renee came back with the angel.

"Don't worry, Renee here filled in for you. Easter will be on time." the angel said happily.

"Thank you, Renee Roberts. Say, with a name and form like Easter Wolf, maybe someday, I can ask for your help again." he said with a smile.

"Thanks. I will definitely do it again if you want me to." Renee said, smiling.

The next day at the Roberts Mansion, the Mews gathered for an Easter feast. Thanks to the Easter Wolf, Easter would be saved.

**THE END**


End file.
